ANGEL
by Ane himura
Summary: Por q' hasta el mas cruel demonio, tiene un angel... esto en un oneshot y mi primer LEMON, la razon? uno no cumple años todos los dias y este mi dia jejeje lean y diganme si les gusto...


Aunque pedí a kenshin de regalo, no se me hizo, así q' ni el, ni los demás personajes de RK me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo autor T.T.

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS…. A…. MIIIIII! Jajaja, pues así es, hoy 2 de Marzo nació esta loca autora, y como me entro la nostalgia de ser un año mas vieja decidí escribir y esto es lo q' me salio, espero lo disfruten y me digan q' les pareció.**

Holas pues este es mi primer one-shot y también mi primer lemon, como ya es costumbre, jejeje use una canción q' me encanta y q' me hace pensar q' encaja perfectamente con nuestro amado pelirrojo y lo q' siente por kaoru, bueno pues la rola se llama "ángel" de Robbie Williams. Como en el otro fic, lo q' esta entre comillas "" es la parte de la canción, pero el solo la piensa, y así es, el narra es kenshin. Aclaro q' esto NO es un universo alterno.

ANGEL

Por q' dicen q' el destino de un hombre no se puede cambiar. He pasado mi vida, de muchas maneras, unas felices otras tristes y amargas. Cuando creí q' podría cambiar mi pasado, no logre y eso marco el rumbo q' tomaría en adelante.

He cometido tantos errores en mi vida, pero hay uno en especial q' me carcome el alma. En las noches, pago las consecuencias de mis actos con tormentosas pesadillas, q' han llegado a nublar mis ojos con cristalinas lagrimas q' evito derramar.

Mientras q' por el día una sonrisa se forma en mis labios. Solo soy el fantasma del hombre q' un día soñé ser…el hombre justo. Pero me convertí en el demonio q' nunca debió conocer la luz del día, la luz de tus ojos y eso te ha llevado a sufrir.

Mi único consuelo es q' para algo malo siempre hay algo bueno, y este demonio ya encontró su salvación…

"Así es la ley, hay un ángel hecho para mi"…

Mi vida de vagabundo me trajo, hasta aquí, por q' quizás la vida aun no terminaba de mostrarme el final de mi destino, el final de mi viaje…

"Te conocí, el tiempo se me fue tal como llego, y te falle"…

Pero un hombre, no, un demonio como yo, no cree tan fácil en segundas oportunidades…

"Te hice daño tantos años, yo pase por todos sin pensar, te ame sin casi amar"…

Por q' amar en secreto, no es amar de verdad, no es entregarse.

El desprecio q' sentía hacia mis actos del pasado, me carcomían en alma, hasta q' pise tu hogar y por primera ves en mi vida, no me sentí el asesino…

"Y al final quien me salvo, el ángel q' quiero yo"…

Solo la bondad q' te caracteriza, ha podido soportar mi indiferencia hacia tu sentimientos, solo tu inocencia ha podido soportar mi silencio…

Pero te lo he dicho, aun hay un error q' me carcome día tras día, hay aun están las pesadillas. Pero hoy todo terminara…

Hace unas horas q' te fuiste a dormir, yo me levanto del porche, donde he estado pasando algunas madrugadas solo viendo el cielo. Me dirijo a tu cuarto y una ves adentro me arrodillo a tu lado. He velado tus sueños en secreto desde hace tiempo, he cuidado q' nada ni nadie te moleste por las noches, pero hoy, seré yo el ladrón de tan valioso tiempo.

Tu respiración es pausada, duermes tranquila. Me inclino y rozo mis labios con los tuyos, pero tu sueño quiere ganarme y no despiertas, por lo q' esta ves muerdo despacio tu labio inferior. Ha surtido efecto, ya estas mas q' despierta. En tus zafiros percibo la incertidumbre de mis actos, te sonrojas por la cercanía de mi rostro al tuyo y se mi niña, q' temes preguntar q' hago, por miedo a q' comience a disculparme por mi atrevimiento y salga de tu habitación. Pero eso no sucederá, no hoy. Por q' esta noche revelare lo q' mi corazón me dijo cuando te conocí.

Coloco mi frente sobre la tuya y siento tu respiración acelerarse y tu aliento en mi boca, por fin te decides ha pronunciar palabras, pero te silencio con mis labios…

"De nuevo tu, te cuelas en mis huesos, dejándome tu beso junto al corazón"…

Tu correspondes mi beso, con timidez pero te equivocas si piensas q' yo soy un experto. Decido dejar mi posición arrodillado aun lado de ti y me coloco arriba de tu tibio cuerpo, mientras q' exigentemente vuelvo a morder tu labio inferior, provocando un suspiro en ti y q' entre abras tu boca. Lentamente mi lengua busca la tuya, pero no quiero apresurar el beso, no quiero q' termine, por lo q' voy lento.

Liberas tus brazos q' yo mantenía sujetados entre mis manos, para rodearme en un abrazo…

"Y otra ves tu abriéndome tus alas, me sacas de las malas rachas de dolor"…

Cuando el oxigeno se ha terminado, me separo levemente para permitirte respirar. Me pierdo en tus ojos y mientras q' con un brazo me recargo para no dejar todo mi peso sobre ti, con mi otra mano, acaricio tu mejilla. Tus ojitos brillan y puedo leer la pregunta q' hay en ellos. Quieres saber por q' hago esto, por lo q' me acerco a tu boca y sin dejar de mirar tus zafiros te susurro…

"Por q' tu eres, el ángel q' quiero yo"…

Una hermosa sonrisa se dibuja en tus labios y entonces recuerdo todo lo q' hemos pasado juntos, todos los sufrimientos y lo q' he sentido entonces…

"Cuando estoy fatal, ya no se q' hacer ni a donde ir"…

Pero no importa q' tan mal herido salga de una batalla, tu sonrisa siempre me cura el alma…

"Me fijo en ti y te siento, cerca pensando en mi"…

El silencio de la habitación vuelve a quebrarse, esta ves por mi nombre q' sale en un susurro de tus labios…

"El cuerpo se me va hacia donde tu estas, mi vida cambio, el ángel q' quiero yo"…

Nuevamente te beso, pero esta ves me aventuro mas haya de tus labios, pruebo tu piel, con la q' he soñado tanto tiempo, la mano con la q' acariciaba tu rostro ahora esta deslizando tu yukata, dejando ver tu hombro. Tu acaricias mi espalda provocándome un placentero escalofrió, y el brazo q' me sostenía comienza a temblarme por lo q' me levanto un poco, y con decisión termino de abrir tu yukata.

Tu cuerpo tiembla levemente y escondes tu mirada de la mia, sientes pena pues soy el primer hombre q' ve tu cuerpo desnudo, por lo q' volteo tu rostro y hago q' me mires al tiempo q' yo también me desvisto, para recostarme nuevamente en ti.

Tu mejillas están mas sonrojadas y se q' temes tocarme. Regreso a mi labor de saborear tu piel y llenarte de besos, cuando no puedo evitar q' una sonrisa se forme en mis labios, pues tus manos comienzan a recorrerme y te aventuras también a besar mi cuello.

Pero el placer q' me provocas, se vera interrumpido, pues mis labios ahora se posan en tu pezón, mientras q' mi otra mano recorre tu cintura. No puedes reprimir un gemido q' me hace detenerme y dirigirme a tu otro seno.

Tus pezones erectos son suficiente muestra para mi, de q' ya puedo bajar y continuar mi recorrido hasta tu vientre y mas abajo.

Tu cuerpo se retuerce un poco cuando separo tus piernas, para quitar tu braga y te escucho gemir de nuevo, pero mas fuerte una ves q' mi lengua toca tu clítoris. Se q' todo esto es nuevo para ti, por lo q' voy despacio, a pesar de q' mi miembro esta erecto desde hace ya un tiempo.

Tu espalda se arquea y ciento un tirón en mi cabello cuando introduzco más mi lengua dentro de tu vagina y tus jugos empapan mis labios. Me detengo y regreso a tu boca, para besarte, por q' esta noche solo haré eso, besarte y amarte como no me he atrevido hacerlo en estos años a tu lado.

Ahora eres tu la juega conmigo y juguetonamente, aun q' también un poco tímida, muerdes mi labio inferior al tiempo q' una de tus manos acaricia mi pecho y la otra se posa en mi mimbro haciéndome soltar un gemido.

Te separas de mi y en tus ojos veo la decisión, ya estas lista para fundirte conmigo, por lo q' me acomodo entre tus piernas, tu cuerpo se tensa y yo se q' es por q' temes q' duela. Una ves q' mi miembro esta en tu vagina listo para entrar, me acerco a tu oído y te digo las palabras q' tantas veces he querido gritarte y q' se q' has esperado todo este tiempo.

"TE AMO", te susurro en el instante q' mi miembro, entra completamente y de un solo movimiento a tu vagina. Tu ahogas un grito, se q' es de dolor por lo q' comienzo a moverme lentamente dentro de ti.

Pasan unos minutos antes de q' tus gemidos retumben en mis oídos, se q' el dolor le ha dado paso al placer, por lo q' me permito gemir a mi también. Tus manos rodean mi espalda y tus caderas comienzan a moverse al ritmo de las mías, mi mente se nubla y solo el placer se apodera de mi, hasta q' mis embestidas comienzan acelerarse, provocando q' un temblor recorra tu cuerpo. Ya has llegado al clímax y se q' el mió esta cerca, puedo sentirlo cuando tus paredes oprimen con mayor fuerza mi miembro, provocando q' explote en ti.

Has dejado de temblar, pero yo aun permanezco dentro de ti. Recargo mi frente en la tuya y te vuelvo a susurrar q' te amo, por q' tu eres mi ángel.

Finalmente caigo encima tuyo, rendido y tan feliz como no me sentí jamás en mi vida. Mientras enredas tus dedos en mi cabello, un pensamiento regresa a mi mente…

"De nuevo tu, te cuelas en mis huesos, dejándome tu beso junto al corazón, y otra ves tu abriéndome tus alas, me sacas de las malas, rachas de dolor por q' tu eres, el ángel q' quiero yo"…

Rozo tu cuello con mis labios y me acuesto a tu lado, acurrucándote entre mis brazos, tu me observas con una enorme sonrisa y me dices las palabras q' necesito escuchar hoy, mañana y siempre. Me dices "TE AMO… BAKA" y una verdadera carcajada escapa de mis labios al tiempo q' te aprieto mas con mis brazos. Pero mi sonrisa muere al ver tus zafiros desafiantes, lo se mi amor, y te digo en un susurro q' nada me haría mas feliz, q' aceptaras cambiar tu apellido por el mió. Pareces meditarlo un momento, cosa q' me desconcierta e incluso ya estoy pensando en devorarte a besos, hasta q' aceptes mi proposición, cuando tu me sacas de mis pensamientos para dejarme escuchar el "acepto" de tus labios.

Por q' el destino de un hombre no se puede cambiar, y mi destino eres tu Kaoru, susurro al viento pues tu ya duermes sobre mi pecho, yo cierro mis ojos y se q' esta noche y las q' continué viviendo, no tendré pesadillas, ¿la razón, tu…mi ángel.

Bueno pues hay estuvo, mi primer lemon jejeje espero haya sido de su agrado y me dejen su opinión en un review, vale? Gracias por leerme y cuídense mucho, besos….sayonara nn'

Ane himura nn'


End file.
